vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Telonica:Merge/Psionicist
Back to Class Description: Spells: *Level 1 **Mental Blast I Blasts your opponent's mind with raw mental power, dealing 33-38 damage. Decreases your opponent’s Intelligence by 3 points for 8 seconds. **Union of Thought I Forms a weak link with the minds of other Psionicists in the world. Because the bonk is weak, this link only increases energy regeneration by 2 every 6 sec. *Level 2 **Temporal Shift I Violently shifts your opponent out of phase with normal time, causing 128-139 damage over 24 sec. Being out of phase slows down attack speed by 10% and reduces movement by 60% for 24 sec.. *Level 4 **Simulacrum I Creates an illusionary copy of your target. This clone fiercely attacks your opponent, generating large amounts of hate, but dealing no real damage.. Each time your opponent attacks the clone, your opponent has the chance to see through the illusion and dispel the clone. **Compression Sphere I Forms a psionic sphere around your opponent that slowly collapses, crushing your opponent and dealing 344-365 over 36 seconds. *Level 6 **Expansive Mind I Expands the minds of your target, increasing intelligence and wisdom by 19. **Mental Blast II Blasts your opponent's mind with raw mental power, dealing 116-126 damage. Decreases your opponent’s Intelligence by 9 points for 8 seconds. *Level 8 **Acceleration Increases movement by 40% for 60 seconds. Increases mounted speed by 10%. **Time Trick I Shifts your opponent out of phase with normal time, which prevents them from moving or attacking for up to 45 sec. Movement is reduced by 60%, attacks and spells are slowed by 10%. Incoming damage will bring the target back into phase but the movement and attack penalties will be applied the entire duration. After 4 seconds an out of phase target will begin to rapidly regenerate health. **Thought Pulse I Through enormous mental and physical exertion, you unleash massive telekinetic force, inflicting 219-234 damage. This power takes a toll on your body, reducing your health with each use. Each subsequent use increases the effectiveness of this power. *Level 10 **Mirage This ability allows you to seal your target in an occluding field, rendering your target invisible to all but the keenest eye. Lasts up to 10 minutes but has a chance to break early. **Union of Thought II Allows you to fuse your thoughts with the other Psionicists in the world. This will allow for communication between all players participating in the union. This link also increases energy regeneration by 6 every 6 sec. **Nullifying Field This power summons a dispersion field that nullifies the effects of an incoming spell or psychic ability. (counter spell) **Suggestion I Forces your opponent to obey your commands for 20 to 30 sec. Repeated suggestions will be ignored completely. Draconic, undead, construct and elemental targets are immune to suggestion. **Compression Sphere II Forms a psionic sphere around your opponent that slowly collapses, crushing your opponent and dealing 826-873 over 36 seconds. **Temporal Shift II Violently shifts your opponent out of phase with normal time, causing 381-404 damage over 24 sec. Being out of phase slows down attack speed by 10% and reduces movement by 60% for 24 sec. **Mindfire I Ignites the mind of your opponent, inflicting 347-369 damage and causes them to take 146-159 damage each time they cast a spell. The effect lasts for 5 min or 5 casts. (finisher) **Spatial Leap This power allows you to transport yourself and your party to your bind points if close enough. If your bind locations are too far, you arrive at the safe location closest to you. *Level 12 **Mental Blast III Blasts your opponent's mind with raw mental power, dealing 208-223 damage. Decreases your opponent’s Intelligence by 15 points for 8 seconds. **llusion: Dwarf You alter the perception of those around you, making you appear to be a Dwarf. *Level 14 **Acumen I Sharpens the mind of your ally, increasing energy regeneration by 30every 6 sec. **Simulacrum II Creates an illusionary copy of your target.. This clone fiercely attacks your opponent, generating large amounts of hate, but dealing no real damage.. Each time your opponent attacks the clone, your opponent has the chance to see through the illusion and dispel the clone. **Dementia I Causes your opponent and all enemies within 10m to suffer intense mental pains, taking 754-796 damage over 32 sec. **Thought Pulse II Through enormous mental and physical exertion, you unleash massive telekinetic force, inflicting 352-374 damage. This power takes a toll on your body, reducing your health with each use.. Each subsequent use increases the effectiveness of this power. **True Sight I Opens the eyes of your offensive target, giving the ability to see through invisibility. **Illusion: Halfling You alter the perception of those around you, making you appear to be a Halfling **Mind Wipe I Causes your opponent to feel 518-548 less hatred for your defensive target. **Temporal Fracture I Splits time around your opponent, dealing 562-596 damage. (finisher) *Level 16 **Expansive Mind II Expands the minds of your target, increasing intelligence and wisdom by 37. **Illusiion: Lesser Giant You alter the perception of those around you, making you appear to be a Lesser Giant. **Compression Sphere III Forms a psionic sphere around your opponent that slowly collapses, crushing your opponent and dealing 1256-1325 over 36 sec. *Level 18 **Strength of Will I Increases your target's mental resistance by 115 and arcane resistance by 46. **Enthrall I Takes control of an opponent's mind, forcing them to become your thrall for up to 3 min. Every 20 seconds your thrall gets a chance to break free. The higher level the target is the more likely they are to break free. Only Humanoids, Fey Creatures, Monstrosities and Fiends can be charmed. **Temporal Shift III Violently shifts your opponent out of phase with normal time, causing 634-670 damage over 24 sec. Being out of phase slows down attack speed by 10% and reduces movement by 60% for 24 sec.. **Mindfire II Ignites the mind of your opponent, inflicting 571-606 damage and causes them to take 242-259 damage each time they cast a spell. The effect lasts for 5 min or 5 casts. (finisher) **Mental Blast IV Blasts your opponent's mind with raw mental power, dealing 302-321 damage. Decreases your opponent’s Intelligence by 21 points for 8 seconds. **Illusiion:Varathari You alter the perception of those around you, making you appear to be a Varathari. **Psychic Schism I Drives a wedge of psychic energy into the mind of your opponent, decreasing spell damage output by 5% for 20 sec. After 20 sec the wedge will explode, dealing 218-233 damage.. *Level 20 **Union of Thought III Allows you to fuse your thoughts with the other Psionicists in the world. This will allow for communication between all players participating in the union. This link also increases energy regeneration by 12 every 6 sec. **Thought Pulse III Through enormous mental and physical exertion, you unleash massive telekinetic force, inflicting 492-522 damage. This power takes a toll on your body, reducing your health with each use. Each subsequent use increases the effectiveness of this power. **Illusion: Gnome You alter the perception of those around you, making you appear to be a Gnome. *Level 22 **Time Stop I **Apathy **Compression Sphere IV **Dementia II **Mind Wipe II **Illusion: Thestran *Level 24 **Simulacrum III **Mental Blast V **Illusion: High Elf *Level 26 **Expansive Mind III **Psionic Barrier I **Suggesion II **Temporal Shift IV **Chronshift I **Mindfire III **Psychic Schism II **Thought Pulse IV **Memory Shift I **Illusion: Qaliathari *Level 28 **Acumen II **Strength of Will II **Enthrall I **Compression Sphere V **Illusion: Varanjar *Level 30 **Union of Thought IV **Psychic Mutation **Time Trick II **Dementia III **Psionic Blast I **Mind Wipe III **Temporal Fracture III *Level 32 **Thought Pulse V **Illusion: Vulmane *Level 34 **Temporal Acceleration I **Psionic Barrier II **Time Stop II **Simulacrum IV **Compression Sphere VI **Temporal Shift V **Chronoshift II **Mindfire IV **Psychic Schism III **Memory Shift II **[Raki *Level 36 **Expansive Mind IV **Psionic Blast II **Illusion: Kojani *Level 38 **Strength of Will III **Dementia IV **Thought Surge I **Thought Pulse VI **Mind Wipe IV **Illusion: Goblin **Illusion: Wood Elf **Temporal Fracture IV *Level 40 **Union of Thought V **Suggestion III **Compression Sphere VII *Level 42 **Acumen III **Mindspy: Defense **Psionic Barrier III **Mutation Shield **Enthrall III **Temporal Shift VI **Chronoshift III **Mindfire V **Psionic Blast III **Psychic Schism IV **Memory Shift III **Lure **Illusion: Mordebi **Illusion: Orc *Level 44 **Simulacrum V **Thought Pulse VII **Illusion: Kurashasa *Level 46 **Expansive Mind V **Mindspy: Preservation **Time Stop III **Time Trick III **Compression Sphere VIII **Dementia V **Thought Surge II **Mind Wipe V **Illusion: Half Elf *Level 48 **Strength of Will IV **Illusion: Dark Elf *Level 50 **Second Sight I **Temporal Acceleration II **Phantom Thought I **Union of Thought VI **Vast Psyche **Mindspy: Aggression **Psionic Barrier IV **Temporal Shift VII **Chronoshift IV **Mindfire VI **Psychic Schism V **Thought Pulse VIII **Memory Shift IV